<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Will Always Be Here by Animequeen09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147884">We Will Always Be Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animequeen09/pseuds/Animequeen09'>Animequeen09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protective Yamaguchi Tadashi, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animequeen09/pseuds/Animequeen09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi is their manager, no one elses... don't look this way or face the wrath of Karasuno's third years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi wiped her tears away aggressively, yet they kept falling. She had ten minutes before practice started and she needed to compose herself. She tried to push the conversation from her mind, yet it was in her head on repeat. </p><p> </p><p>"You're acting strange... what's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"We should talk about it later... you have practice,"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't be able to focus knowing something is wrong," she grasped his hands, "tell me love." </p><p> </p><p>He let out a long sigh. "I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't love you... maybe I never did. I feel nothing when I'm with you..." She dropped his hands, feeling her heart clench, her lungs constrict. He was looking right through her, as if she was nothing, invisible to the world. She opened her mouth to say something, but only a sob escaped her lips. He was already walking away, not even looking back. She felt her knees give way and she sunk back against the brick wall. The tears were falling silently, she bit her hand to keep the sobs inside. She couldn't let the team hear her. It had been 1 year just the other day. But he feels nothing?</p><p>Her phone buzzed and she saw her friend had texted her a photo. Confused, she clicked it open and felt her stomach drop.</p><p> </p><p>It was him with one of the second string volleyball girls. He had her pressed up against the wall, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. She choked back another sob. He fucking cheated. She fought the urge to slam the phone against the wall and instead, locked it and put it away. Her tears kept flowing silently from her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She sniffed. Glancing at her watch she saw she was out of time. She couldn't wallow anymore. Wiping her tears on her Karasuno zip up, she pushed herself to a standing position. She forced a smile on her face and walked into the gym. The sounds of squeaking sneakers and volleyball spikes usually was her favorite sound, but now, she just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. </p><p> </p><p>"How's our favorite manager this afternoon? Your face seems a little flushed, are you okay?" The freckled face of Yamaguchi interrupted her thoughts and she faked a smile, reaching up to ruffle his now short hair. The now captain had come so far since his first year. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful Yams, I just ran here from the club room. I need to get ready to take stats during your practice. I know the dynamic duo is trying a new quick." She excused herself to get her stat book and talk with the coaches. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Yamaguchi!" Tsukishima called over the noise of the court. Yamaguchi made his way over. </p><p> </p><p>"What's up, Tsukki?" He said and Tsukishima pulled him aside. The taller boy gestured toward the tiny blonde manager. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you notice?" Tsukishima asked, causing Yamaguchi to give him a confused look. Tsukishima shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't her usual smile... it was.... forced." He sighed, concern evident on his usual indifferent face. </p><p> </p><p>"She seemed fine to me... are you sure you're not overthinking it? Do you think something happened?" Yamaguchi replayed his short conversation with her in her head. "I mean she did look flushed but she said she had been running." </p><p> </p><p>"Or had she been crying?" Tsukishima's voice growled a little. He was not someone you wanted to get angry. </p><p> </p><p>"What's got you all scary faced?" The orange headed ball of sunshine mocked as he gathered in their huddle, Kageyama not far behind him. Tsukishima shrugged off the arm of the smaller boy. "If this is a third year huddle we should be included!" he whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah piss off baka. We just thought something was wrong with Yachi. But guess she's fine," Tsukishima gestured over to the girl, who was currently tossing balls to Coach Ukai, clearly focused and composed. </p><p> </p><p>"Time to practice you lot!" Coach Ukai yelled, as he shot a look at his oldest members. They hurried off to practice, not wanting to have to do diving drills.</p><p> </p><p>Practice was intense, but as the third years made their way out of the lockers, they all were chattering and content, excited for their practice match tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>"This may just be our strongest season! I can feel it. Nationals will be ours this year!" Hinata bounced up and down as he spoke, causing Kageyama to smack him in the head. Yamaguchi carried the conversation on. </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone said they would come watch our playoff game. Suga, Daichi, Asahi, even Nishinoya and Tanaka said they'd come!" They all smiled at the thought of their senpais coming to watch them compete. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait... where's Yachi?" Kageyama asked, looking around the gym for the smaller girl. The others turned to look too. The third years always walked home together, dropping each other off on the way. It started off as a way to make sure Yachi got home safe, but became a habit that they all accepted, even Tsukishima. </p><p> </p><p>"YACHI!" Hinata called out, listening to the echo as the sound bounced off the empty gym walls. "She wouldn't have gone home without us right? It's not safe!" You could hear the slight worry in his voice. Tsukishima smacked his head and put a finger to his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen... don't you hear that." They all strained their ears to listen. It was soft, almost unnoticeable unless you were listening intently. The most heartbreaking cry, like someone was trying their hardest to keep their voice down. As if they didn't want to bother anyone with their pain. The four boys followed the sound to the equipment room, which they sworn they had locked up. There was only one other person with a key besides Yamaguchi...</p><p> </p><p>The boys looked at each other, a bit lost on what to do. It was clear she didn't want anyone to hear her, but how could they leave her to cry alone. Yamaguchi raised his hand to the door and allowed it to hover for a moment. Taking in a deep breath he knocked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yachi... you... you okay?" He stuttered over his words, unaware what to do in this situation. He heard a slight intake of breath on the other side of the door and some fumbling before the door was thrown open. </p><p> </p><p>It was clear she had been crying. Even though her face had been dried, her face was blotchy and her nose was running. Her eyes shone against the tears, and were slightly bloodshot. Nevertheless she smiled at them, as if there had never been a pain in her pure heart. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting, I just needed to put the stats book away. You know that quick today really is something. I think Nationals are going to be ours this year you know? I even think that Kiyoka is going to come! It'll be great to have the team back together, gosh I..." She was cut off by Hinata, who wrapped his arms around the girl and squeezed her hard. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop." Hinata said and Yachi laughed awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop... stop what?" The break in her voice was subtle, but it was there. And the boys heard it. </p><p> </p><p>"We know something is up boke," Kageyama said, stepping forward as Hinata released Yachi. He bent down to be eye level with her and lifted a finger to swipe a tear away that she had missed. She couldn't do it any longer, She had tried her best, but there was no use anymore. She couldn't be strong any longer. She sunk to the ground and buried her head into her knees. She slammed her fist into the ground, causing the four boys to jump. They had never seen such a reaction from their manager in the three years they had known her. </p><p> </p><p>"It hurts so much." She sobbed out. "I don't understand what I did wrong. He feels nothing!? He never did!? How could he... Am I really so uninteresting that he feels nothing? What did I do...What made him CHEAT ON ME! Why is she so much better!?" </p><p> </p><p>Warm arms enveloped her and Yachi didn't care who they belonged to. She just found herself sobbing into their chest as they stroked her hair. She simultaneously felt like she couldn't breathe and like a weight had been lifted from her chest. </p><p> </p><p>They sat there for awhile, the five of them. Each one had some sort of contact with Yachi. She felt a hand on her knee, one of her shoulder, another on her arm. She slowly composed herself. She felt like at any moment she would dive back into misery and sob again, but for now, she was silent. She still didn't want to face them. She kept her head nuzzled in the chest that was there. </p><p> </p><p>"I loved him." She whispered out after some silence. She felt a squeeze on her knee.</p><p> </p><p>"Because that's who you are. You love and you care for everyone around you. Fiercely, with all that you are." Yamaguchi said softly. </p><p> </p><p>"You're amazing Yachi, and he's an idiot for letting you go like that." Hinata said as he put a kiss on the top of her head. </p><p> </p><p>"I can buy you a milk carton if you'd like." Yachi laughed aloud. It was genuine and it felt so good. Kageyama was clearly flustered and unaware what to do in this situation, but he was trying his best. </p><p> </p><p>"I will personally kick his ass if you'd like." Tsukishima said, his voice vibrating in his chest where Yachi's head was pressed against. She looked up and smiled at him. He was cold to almost everyone, but when it mattered, Tsukishima would be there for the important people in his life. And Yachi now realized she was one of them. She wiped her tears away and sniffed. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys are the best... seriously." The four boys stood up and Yamaguchi offered her a hand to which she accepted. As he pulled her up the other boys all went in for a group hug, Yamaguchi dragging Tsukishima to participate. </p><p> </p><p>"This is enough touching for me for the season, got it!?" He cried out, squeezing Yachi. She laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"It's our last year, can't you make an exception?" She giggled out as they released her. He scoffed at her and began to walk towards the door. Hinata handed Yachi his bag and they all took off towards their houses. </p><p> </p><p>Yachi's house was first and she glanced at the four boys.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for today, really. I don't know what I'd do without you." She gave them each another hug while each one told her to text or call if she needed them. She felt tears come to her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Boke we told you already, he's not worth your tears." Kageyama complained as he wiped the stray tears from her face. Hinata nodded furiously behind him while Yamaguchi looked on in concern. Yachi shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>"No it's not that. I'm just so lucky to have friends like you." She smiled, the first genuine smile since her heart had been broken and it set the four boys at ease. Tsukishima ruffled her hair and Yamaguchi gave her shoulder a squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>"We are a team. We will always be here for you."</p><p> </p><p>The boys bid their manager goodbye and continued on their way up the hill to their respective houses. It was mostly a silent walk, until someone crossed their path. </p><p> </p><p>It was her ex boyfriend. They had seen him out the gym before many of times to drop Yachi off. To be honest, it has always irked the boys that he never came to walk her home, even though his basketball practice ended around the same time as volleyball did. He caught the gazes of the four boys and glared at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Walking my girlfriend home again?" He spat, crossing his arms and blocking their path. </p><p> </p><p>"The way I hear it you don't have the right to call her that anymore." Yamaguchi retorted, his friends slightly shocked at the bite in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"The hell you get off cheating on her!? Breaking her heart like that?" Hinata jeered, crossing his arms and trying his best to look intimidating. Kageyama loomed behind him, helping a lot with the intimidation factor. </p><p> </p><p>"It's best you just forget about her." Kageyama said quietly. He didn't need to do much to scare people and that was working to his advantage. </p><p> </p><p>"I could have her back if I wanted. She would come back in a heartbeat if I asked... but she bores me at the moment." He smirked at them. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was a foot away from him in an instant, shocking even Hinata with his speed. </p><p> </p><p>"Make Yachi cry again, and you'll be answering to me." His tone was low and dangerous. The boy rolled his eyes, bowed slightly and then made his way down a side street. Yamaguchi put a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder, calming his friend slightly. He turned towards the others. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's keep an eye on Yachi tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a practice match for Karasuno, but someone spells trouble for the third years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you want more of this series... you could request other moments the third years were protective of her! I'll write them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi clutched her book as she sat next to Coach Ukai. They were facing Nekoma today and though the game didn't officially count, both teams were giving it their all. Karasuno, however was at match point in the third set. Nekoma wasn't giving in without a fight. It was still anyones game.</p><p> </p><p>The boys had picked her up at her house this morning. They were their usual selves, and no one mentioned the previous nights ordeal. Yachi was greatly. She wanted to put it behind her. She was still hurting, but the four had lessened that. She just needed to take it one day at a time. And they would be there for her when she needed it. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima went up for a block. "ONE TOUCH," he yelled as his feet slammed back onto the ground. He spun his head around, eager awaiting Kageyama to set it up. </p><p> </p><p>Yachi knew she couldn't blink, otherwise she would miss what was about to happen. After three years, she had been able to figure out the subtle cues the duo gave each other when they were preparing for a quick attack. Sure enough, Hinata was in the air as the ball touched Kageyama's fingertips. With insane accuracy that had only gotten sharper with time, the ball traveled to line up perfectly with Hinata's palm. He slammed down on it, the smack radiating throughout the gym. Everyone held their breath as Kenma dived for the ball, desperate to keep it in the air. The genius setter reached with everything he had, yet the ball smacked onto the ground. Karasuno had won. </p><p> </p><p>The cheers of the team were all you could hear. Even the Nekoma team was smiling as they lined up to bow. Though they were competitors on the court, the two teams were close. Yachi faced the Nekoma manager and beamed at her. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the game!" </p><p> </p><p>The team headed back to their bench to pack up. There would for sure be a gathering of both teams in Ukai's store later, but for now, both teams were going to go over the game. The third year boys surrounded Yachi, each one calling out for their stats. </p><p> </p><p>"How many of my serves were a service ace!?"</p><p> </p><p>"How many points did I spike?"</p><p> </p><p>"How were my blocks looking? How many one touches did I have? Complete shut outs?"</p><p> </p><p>"How many times did Hinata receive with his face?"</p><p> </p><p>Yachi giggled out at them, holding her hands up in surrender. "Everyone calm down! We will have a debrief after you all clean up the gym!" She put on her sternest voice and her mom voice that Sugawara had taught her. They all had a brief flash of fear over their face. </p><p> </p><p>"Suga... is that you?" Hinata whispered, peering at Yachi suspiciously. She ruffled his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll call him if you don't PICK UP THE GYM!" The four boys jumped and ran off to start the take down, Yamaguchi calling for the underclassmen to help. </p><p> </p><p>"Yachi," </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" Yachi said, tearing her gaze from her notebook where she was scribbling her final thoughts on the game. Her heart dropped. </p><p> </p><p>Her ex was right in front of her. He smiled at her, waving slightly. He appeared as if everything was normal. He was just coming to pick her up from her late game, take her for some bubble tea. She felt her heart flutter slightly, before she remember how she had been sobbing alone in the equipment room... because of him. The flash of the picture in her mind sent her back down. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>He closed the distance between them quickly, causing Yachi to take a step back. She didn't like his energy. His innocent expression seemed to be hiding something much darker. </p><p> </p><p>"Go away Kenji," she said plainly, turning around to collect the rest of her notes for the meeting. His arm reached and gripped her wrist. She tried to shake him off, but he held on firmly. </p><p> </p><p>"Baby, can't we talk? I shouldn't have said what I said yesterday. I love you more than anything." Yachi scoffed at him. He brought his lips to her ear and kissed her lightly. She shuddered, feeling his hot breath on her neck. She twisted her hand, freeing her wrist. Those self defense classes she took with Kiyoka definitely were coming in handy. He gave her a shocked face. </p><p> </p><p>"If you 'loved me' you wouldn't have went around making out with other girls." Her voice was stern, as she channeled her inner Suga again. She brought her head up and looked him directly in the eye. She would not falter. "Go find that girl, I want NOTHING to do with you." She gave him a glare, raising her voice only slightly. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about. Someone steered you wrong. Was it those assholes on your team?" He took another step towards her. As she stepped back, she felt the bench against the back of her legs. She had nowhere to go. </p><p> </p><p>"Those 'assholes' as you call them, were there when you broke my heart. And will always be there." </p><p> </p><p>"You think they'll be there? Where are they now? They haven't even noticed you in such 'distress'". He gestured over his shoulder. Hinata was begging Kageyama to toss to him. Yamaguchi was picking up the scoreboard and Tsukishima was showing some first years how to take down the net. </p><p> </p><p>He reached for her hand again. "DON'T touch me! I don't want anything to do with you. So kindly, get out of my face." Her voice had raised. It wasn't to draw attention, only to assert her dominant stance. Maybe it was to give her confidence, she wasn't even sure herself. She took a step forward, shoving him back slightly to clear a path.</p><p> </p><p>"You bitch," he growled as he raised his hand. She flinched, anticipating some sort of retaliation. But it never came. She opened one eye. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had Kenji's wrist in his large hand. He wasn't applying pressure, just holding him there. He looked a bit bored.</p><p> </p><p>"It appears you're harassing our manager," he said lowly, keeping his blue eyes on the basketball player, who shook his hand free from the setter. Yachi had a feeling it was only because Kageyama let him. He took a step towards Yachi, only to be blocked by Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>"I think it's best you leave." Yachi was a bit shocked. She had never seen Hinata look so dangerous. His ever present smile was gone, replaced with a scowl similar to Kageyama's. </p><p> </p><p>"What seems to be the problem here?" Yamaguchi asks, as he appears at Yachi's side, placing a comforting arm around her. Again, Yachi was shocked by his venomous tone. He reminded her of Tanaka when another teams setter had been harassing her for her number. </p><p> </p><p>"A conversation that doesn't concern you." Kenji growled, shoving Hinata to the side and taking another step towards Yachi. </p><p> </p><p>"Back off, Kenji," Yamaguchi warned, placing himself between Yachi and the angry guy. Kenji went to put his hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder and Yachi felt him tense up. </p><p> </p><p>Then Tsukishima was there, towering over Kenji. He wrapped his hand in the collar of Kenji's sweatshirt and slammed him up against the wall, lifting him from the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell man!? Get OFF of me!" He tried to shove off of him, but Tsukishima kept him pinned. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I'll have to tell you again. Stay. Away. From. Yachi." Tsukishima growled out.</p><p> </p><p>"This doesn't concern ANY of you," he spat back trying to fight back. Kenji was a big guy, but no one compared to Tsukishima, who had grown a lot in the past three years. He had also put on substantial muscle from his rigorous training.</p><p> </p><p>"If it concerns Yachi and her safety, it concerns us." Hinata called out.</p><p> </p><p>"She asked you to leave, let me show you out," Tsukishima said menacingly. He adjusted his grip on Kenji's sweatshirt and tossed him towards the door, before returning to the other three, who, together, formed a protective semi-circle around the manager. Yachi still held on to her stats book and glared at her ex. They all glared at Kenji with menace in their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for yesterday. Best thing to ever happenThe commotion had alerted both the Nekoma team and the rest of Karasuno, who had all gathered around the commotion. Kenji locked eyes with Coach Ukai. </p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you going to do something about your players!? They assaulted me!" </p><p> </p><p>Coach Ukai surveyed the scene for a moment. His gaze landed on Yachi before turning back to face Kenji. He shrugged his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't see anything. What I did see was you harassing my manager. And I don't take kindly to that kid. Leave the gym. Don't let me catch you around her or my players again." </p><p> </p><p>Yachi could have laughed. Kenji's shocked face was priceless as he stormed out the door. She turned back to her four friends, as Coach Ukai called for other two teams to go back to cleaning up the gym. </p><p> </p><p>"What would I do without you guys?" She smiled at them, an overwhelming feeling of love and trust growing inside her chest. She really didn't know how she would ever say goodbye to these four, who had quickly became the most important people in her life. She felt tears begin to fall from her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>"Yachi! He won't come near you again, we wilI make sure of it! You'll always have one of us with you," Hinata exclaimed in panic, pulling Yachi into a bone crushing hug. </p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not that Hinata... I just remembered that this is our last year together as a team. And I really don't know what I'll do without you guys by my side. I don't know how to say goodbye to all of this" She hiccuped, wiping her tears away yet again. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not over yet," Kageyama stated plainly. "We have a whole season."</p><p> </p><p>"And Nationals! We are gonna make it this season!" Hinata added, squeezing Yachi again before letting her go. </p><p> </p><p>"It won't be goodbye, either. We will always be in each other's lives, no matter where we end up." Yamaguchi promised, ruffling her hair. The four of them turned to Tsukishima, who had been quiet since he had thrown the boy towards the door. He took a step toward the group, crouching slightly to make eye contact with Yachi. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't like repeating myself. We will always be here for you. If you ever need us, we'll be there." She beamed at him, causing all four boys to feel a warmth spread through them. Their manager was back. She turned towards the rest of the team, who were huddling up to go over the game. </p><p> </p><p>"All that's left to do now... is fly."</p><p> </p><p>She looked back at the boys, "together."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this! Inspired by the art of @yorukuni on tik tok! check her out! I'm on there as @shirayukisilverhair as well:) What would you like to see me write next!?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is going to be a second chapter! It'll be posted later tonight... it's when the boys get EXTRA PROTECTIVE... who do you think shows up at the Karasuno practice match??????</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>